Mi cuento de hadas
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Toda mi vida soñé con este momento....ahora estoy a una palabra de ser feliz por la eternidad. Disfruten este oneshot con Serena y Darien. Cheers


Hola!!!, qué creen?, no puedo dejar de escribir, jajaja, ojalá les gusté mi tercer one-shot, algo corto pero tierno. Y muchas gracias por dejarme unos lindos reviews en mi segundo one-shot "Aprendiendo a ser espontáneo": lady, Bunny CK, isabel, jaz021, Saly-Luna, Alice y a mi querida presidenta Usako Suyi!!, a todas ustedes muchas gracias, y también aprovecho la oportunidad para autopromocionarme, jejeje, estoy a 7 reviews de llegar a los "100" de mi fic: Sailor Moon Dreams!!!, échenle un ojo para que tenga el honor de publicar el décimo chapter de ese fic con "100 reviews", gracias!!!!!!!, y aquí les presento:

**Mi cuento de hadas**

por Celia Chiba

Toda mi vida soñé con este momento…………mi cuento de hadas se ha convertido en realidad, estoy a una sola palabra de convertirme en la mujer más feliz del universo, y por mi mente pasan los recuerdos de ese cuento………….

_sólo soy una niña llorona para él, porqué?, porqué Darien?_

Heyy cabeza de chorlito, deja de pensar en tonterías y mejor vete a estudiar antes de que repruebes otro examen –me dijo burlándose

No te metas en lo que no te importa, tonto –y salí corriendo

**Se que nunca me verás como la niña de tus sueños,   
se que no te fijaras en la fachada de mis huesos**

* * *

Pero que está pasando Andrew? 

Ehh, bueno Serena, lo que pasa es que el baile de primavera es este próximo viernes y todas las chicas de nuestra generación quieren ir con Darien, es por eso que están detrás de él desde temprano

Oh –dije muy triste

Darien tiene mucha suerte, esas chicas parecen modelos y cualquier chico daría cualquier cosa por estar con una de ellas

En serio?

Aunque es una lástima para ellas

Porqué lo dices Andrew?

Darien no está interesado en ninguna de ellas

En verdad? –contesté alegremente

Así es Serena, el corazón de Darien ya tiene dueña

_No puede ser….mi Darien ya está enamorado…_-con unas lágrimas en mi cara

Estás bien Serena?

Debo irme Andrew, nos vemos –y salí corriendo

**Es cierto que la luna no es de queso  
y que no tengo curvas de modelo**

* * *

Andrew? 

Hey Darien, ya estás libre?, jejeje

Ya estoy cansado de andar corriendo, parecen que estás chicas no entienden un "no" como respuesta

Vamos Darien, pobrecitas, están locas por ti y tú ni las tomas en cuenta, y qué piensas hacer?

Con respecto a qué?

Pues con respecto al baile, o piensas ir solo?

No tengo ganas de ir

No seas tonto Darien, tienes la posibilidad de elegir con quien quieres ir y tú no quieres asistir

Andrew, la persona con la que deseo ir no creo que me diga que sí

Ya le preguntastes?

Ehh, pues no, pero quiero ahorrarme la molestia

Y cómo lo sabes si no le preguntas?

Ya deja de hostigarme con eso, ehh, por cierto, no estaba la cabeza de chorlito contigo hace unos instantes?

Serena?, ehh, si pero creo que decidió irse cuando te vió rodeado por esas chicas

Serena……….

* * *

_Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?, además que tiene de especial, no es más que un chico antipático, presumido, metiche…….guapo, tierno y con una hermosa sonrisa…._

Heyy cabeza de chorlito, fíjate por dónde vas!!!

Perdón, ahh, eres tú

**Sé que nunca entenderás este absurdo sentimiento,  
yo sé que no tendré jamás la fortuna de un beso**

Otra vez distraída cabeza de chorlito!!

Perdón –estaba muy sonrojada

Estás bien Serena?

_Me llamó Serena, dijo mi nombre!!!!!!!_

Sí, porqué? –le dije algo indiferente

Pues, porque siempre te enojas –riéndose

Y qué sí ya no quiero demostrarte mi enojo –y dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado

Entonces tendré que buscar otra manera de llamar tu atención –acercándose a mí

_No me mires así, no así….._deja de molestarme –contesté nerviosamente y caminé rápidamente en dirección contraria

* * *

Hola Serena!!! 

Hola Andrew!!

Te estaban buscando

A mi?

Sí

Quién?

Darien

Darien?

Sí, lo ví un poco preocupado y algo nervioso y me dijo que te estaba buscando y que luego te iba a buscar

A sí?

**Es cierto que a diario estoy viviendo  
en un cuento de hadas que me invento**

* * *

Serena? 

Ehh, hola Darien -nerviosa

Te he estado buscando –mirándome seriamente

Sí, me dijo Andrew, qué sucede? –contesté algo indiferente

Bueno, Serena, yo…..ehh, quería preguntarte algo importante

Si?

Comprenderé si me dices que no, pero si decides darme esa respuesta me gustaría que me dieras un porque

**Sé que nunca me verás como la causa de un desvelo  
yo sé que no comprenderás que soy el ángel de tu cuento**

Está bien Darien, pero no crees que es mejor que me preguntes antes?

Si….bueno, me preguntaba si, bueno, jeje, vas a hacer algo este viernes?

Este viernes…..nada supongo, porqué? –le dije algo curiosa

Yo….pues me preguntaba si, digo, si podíamos dejar a un lado nuestras indiferencias y por una noche ser mi pareja

Pareja?!!! –grité algo desconcertada

Sí, bueno, para el baile de primavera de mi colegio –me dijo algo sonrojado

Estás hablando en serio?

Claro Serena, y dime, aceptas?

**Entiendo que tus ojos tienen miedo  
de ver a la mujer que soy por dentro**

Me encantaría!! –dije muy alegre

Entonces si? –me dijo algo escéptico

Por supuesto, me encantaría ir contigo –dije algo sonrojada

Vaya!!, gracias Serena!!!

No tienes porque agradecer Darien, será un placer ser tu pareja

Entonces paso por ti a las 7 pm, de acuerdo?

Te estaré esperando entonces

Bueno, entonces, nos vemos al rato –y depositó un breve y dulce beso en mi mejilla y salió corriendo

Darien…….-sonrojada y tocando mi mejilla

* * *

Fue una noche increíble, gracias por ser mi pareja esta noche Serena –observándome tiernamente 

Fue un placer Darien –bajando la mirada

Bueno, entonces creo que debo irme

Creo que sí...

**Y aun así te cuidaré casi leyéndote el pensamiento   
y aún así me quedaré siempre a tu lado junto a tu silencio**

Serena?

Si?

Y lo único que recuerdo es haber sentido sus labios en los míos, tan tierno, tan suave, tal dulce, quien iba a decir que besar a alguien era la sensación más extraordinaria de este mundo. Mis piernas, mis manos, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, mis labios encajaban perfectamente en los suyos, nunca había besado a alguien, y creo que él también sentía lo mismo que yo, su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío que podía sentir el mismo temblor, como si para él fuera también su primer beso…………….

Te amo Serena Tsukino –me dijo al oído

* * *

Y aquí estoy, frente al amor de mi vida, sólo la respuesta a una pregunta nos separa brevemente de estar juntos por la eternidad……….. 

Serena Tsukino, aceptas por esposo a Darien Chiba, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida...

"Acepto"

**y aun así te seguiré hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés... aquí estaré**

* * *

La canción es: 

Aquí estaré (Angélica Vale)


End file.
